


A Giant Fallen

by tinytardismilkshake



Series: G/t Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Shaky Hands, whumptober 2019 day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: Jackieboy-man doesn't feel so good...





	A Giant Fallen

Jackieboy-man was knocked out. At 10 feet tall, his body wasn't supposed to be affected by viruses. Besides, his powers granted him resilience to most physical attacks.  
So why was he so shaky?  
He tried again to sit up. His body felt heavy and unstable. His vision swam as he struggled to orient, and he fell back into the pillow. The giant held up his arms. Yeah, his hands were shaking. He couldn't think enough to puzzle how this could have happened.  
Outside the giant's house, making his way back toward the human town, was Dr. Schneeplestein. He had been engineering a poison that could simulate the effects of a fever in even the toughest giants. After months of work, it was ready for testing. He had snuck into Jackieboy-man's house the night before as the giant was sleeping and injected the poison into his arm. A few drops could kill a human. He stayed only long enough to watch the giant struggle.  
"Finally," Henrik muttered. "Our town will soon be rid of those giants for good."


End file.
